


Take Care of Your Son!

by Bubbles303



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles303/pseuds/Bubbles303
Summary: Jeremy gets really sick. The Squip suggest he tells his dad, but when he does his dad just downright ignores him. As Jeremy keeps getting weaker, the Squip tries to get Jeremy's dad to take care of him, but it seems hopeless as Jeremy's fever starts to approach 104 F. (40 C.).!Just so you guys know, Squip is half-human in this story. He's still inside Jeremy's brain, but other people can see/touch him, also the Squip is about 16, but older than Jeremy if that makes since!





	Take Care of Your Son!

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, but I really tried man!

Jeremy Heere wasn't ok. At all! He knew that, his boyfriend, Squip, knew that, he wished his dad reliazed that too. It wasn't like his dad didn't care about him, he did! It's just he wished his dad paid a little more attention to him. Especially when Jeremy felt as awful as this.

It started earlier in the morning, when Jeremy still thought he was fine. The Squip wasn't there in bed like he usually was. He was standing above Jeremy, watching him, worriedly.

"Is something wrong?" Jeremy rasped, coughing almost immediately afterwards. The Squip sighed. "Yes, Jeremy. Something is wrong. You." Jeremy was confused by the Squip's statement. Nothing was wrong with him! He just felt more tired than usual, his throat was sore, and he was coughing. That means...no. He couldn't be..."

"Yeah you're sick." Jeremy groaned. He didn't have time for this! Sure, he didn't have school due to winter break, but there were so many things he would miss out on by just laying in bed. He'd rather go play video games, or go sledding with Rich or have hot-coco with Michael, or literally anything else! Besides, he had homework that was due right after break anyway, and he hadn't even started on it.

The Squip smirked, and ruffled Jeremy's hair. "Slugger, I know you don't want to rest, but you have to! You don't want to get worse, do you?" Jeremy didn't answer the Squip's question, and looked away. "Jeremy, your fevers already at 102 F. (38.8 C.), which is considered a, high-grade fever. You've got to rest!" The Squip explained. Jeremy nodded, disappointedly.

The Squip noticed how disappointed Jeremy was. "What if I get your dad to make you soup? Would that make you feel better?" The Squip suggested. Jeremy shrugged. He knew his dad wouldn't make soup for him, because he was 'well enough to do it himself.' He could be on the verge of death, and his dad could still believe he was fine. He wasn't. Jeremy watched as the Squip walked out of their room t go and try to convince his dad to make him food. "Good luck with that." He muttered.

* * *

The Squip walked to where Jeremy's dad was sitting on the couch in the living room. "Hey, Mr.Heere," he started, "Jeremy's sick, and-" Mr.Heere interrupted him. "He's not sick, he's just lazy." The Squip was confused. "Jeremy has a fever of about 102 F. and rising. He's very much-" The Squip was interrupted again. "He's faking, he just doesn't want to go to school." What...? "There's no school today..." The Squip trailed off. "Whatever."

The Squip walked back to Jeremy's room highly irratated. It's not like Jeremy had a history of faking sick to get out of school. There was no school today, anyway. The Squip walked into Jeremy's room with his head down. "Sorry Jeremy." He muttered sadly. Jeremy sighed. "I'm used to it. He's been like this ever since mom left... It's like he cares about her leaving, but not me and I'm still here." Jeremy explained sadly. The Squip noticed this, and also noticed Jeremy's fever jumping to 102.3 F. (39 C.).

The Squip quickly grabbed something that was under Jeremy's bed, and handed the item to him. "Will this make you feel better?" The Squip asked innocently. The item was a rainbow colored stuffed uni-cat that he got when he was younger. Jeremy pet the cat, It was so soft and colorful, and smol. He smiled at the Squip, then nodded at his question. The Squip smirked, and ruffled his hair. "Get some rest slugger." "Wait!"

The Squip was about to deactivate when Jeremy stopped him. "Yes?" Jeremy was hesitant to answer. "Jeremy, I know what you're thinking. Just say it." Jeremy looked away from the Squip. "Will you cuddle with me?" Jeremy asked, shyly. The Squip hug-tackled him gentley. "Of course, now get to sleep."

As Jeremy slept, the Squip could tell his fever was getting worse. His fever had rose to 102.7 F. (39.2F), which must feel awful! The Squip hugged Jeremy tighter.

* * *

"Squip, I'm not feeling to well." Jeremy whined, and the Squip couldn't blame him. His fever reached 102.9 F. (39.3F), and that's really close to 103 F. (39.4 C.). "Yeah bud, I know." The Squip replied, gentley. Jeremy burried his face into the Squip's shoulder which caused the Squip to hug him tighter. "Hey bud, how about we go watch a movie?" The Squip suggested. Jeremy nodded, and attepted to stand up, however quickly held onto the Squip for balance.

The Squip picked Jeremy up, bridial style. The Squip noticed Jeremy trying to grab something, which he was confused at first, but then reliazed Jeremy was trying to grab his uni-kitten. He grabbed the stuffed animal, and handed it to Jeremy. Jeremy rubbed it's fur across his face, at which the Squip chuckled at. "You're adorable." He said, kissing Jeremy's forehead. Jeremy blushed, then smiled.

The Squip carried Jeremy to the living room, surprised to see Mr.Heere still sitting there doing, what looked like nothing. "Mr.Heere, we were wondering if-" Once again Jeremy's dadninterrupted him, "Yeah yeah, Jeremy is 'sick' and he wants something. Well, I'm not doing something for him just because he's too lazy to! You shouldn't either!" The Squip was starting to get really frustrated. "I was actually gonna ask if-" Jeremy's dad walked up to the two of them. "Jeremy, what's that?" He asked, referring to the uni-kitten. "It's-" Mr.Heere slapped the stuffed animal out of Jeremy's hands. "Jeremy you're 16, you're old enough to make food yourself, to take care of yourself. Stop making your boyfriend do everything for you! To add on, you shouldn't be sleeping with stuffed animals, you're too old!" Mr.Heere snapped, and left, leaving the Squip shocked.

A few seconds later, the Squip heard sniffling. "Jeremy?" He was crying. "Jeremy? Hey, it's ok-" The teenager's sobs interrupted him. "I'm sorry"

"No Jeremy, don't be-"

"He's right though."

"No he's not. You're actually really sick, your fever has gone up to 103.2 F. (39.5 C.). I don't mind taking care of you, especially when you're this sick! I'm your boyfriend Jeremy, and even if I wasn't I would still take care of you because I love you. Also, who cares if you still sleep with stuffed animals? You're not to old too!" The Squip explained, wiping Jeremy's tears from his eyes and face. Jeremy nodded, and burried his face into the Squip's chest. The Squip played with his hair. "Would you still like to watch a movie?" Jeremy nodded again, and the Squip got up to go put a movie in. When he returned, he covered the sick teenager up with a blanket, amd handed him the uni-kitten, which was on the floor.

* * *

After about 30 minutes in, Jeremy leaned back onto the couch. He had a stomach ache, and it was honestly making his whole body hurt. He curled up, and clutched his stomach. He didn't seem to notice the Squip calling his name. "-remy? Jeremy?" You fallin' asleep on me?" The Squip cooed, and ruffled Jeremy's hair. Jeremy shook his head, and rested it on the Squip's lap. "What's wrong slugger?" "Stomach ache." Jeremy replied, and curled up to the Squip. The Squip frowned, and rubbed the teenager's back. He also frowned at the fact his fever didn't seem to be going down. It had risen to 103.5 F. (39.7 C.), which was pretty closed to 104 F. (40 C.). This worried the Squip, since 104 F. was the temperature that they (if Jeremy's dad believed he was sick that is) would have to take Jeremy to the hospitial. The Squip sighed, and hugged Jeremy tighter.

* * *

The Squip was really worried. Jeremy had started vomiting and his temperature had risen to 103.8 F.(39.8 C.) That was it! Jeremy's dad had to step up and actually be a dad! "Jeremy slugger, I'll be right back," the Squip explained, leaving to find Jeremy's dad. Jeremy just nodded, as he felt too weak to talk. The teenager passed out soon after the Squip left.

* * *

When Jeremy woke up again, his fever drastically decreased. He was laying in bed with the Squip right next to him, and his dad- wait his dad? "Dad?" Jeremy rasped out. His dad glanced at him, "Yes Jeremy?" "Why are you taking care of me? I thought you said I should take care of myself." Jeremy's dad sighed. "Well, you are pretty sick, and even if you weren't, you're my son, and it's my responsibility to take care of you. Besides, I think Squip wanted to just focus on cuddling you anyway." At that, the Squip held onto Jeremy tighter. Jeremy smiled, knowing that his dad actually cared about him.


End file.
